Various techniques are used to collect information about subterranean spaces. Such techniques include, for example, acoustic, electrical, electromagnetic and/or nuclear well logging procedures for determining the material properties of a formation adjacent to a wellbore. Information—such as stress data, formation porosity and permeability, and thermal shift data—collected using these and other techniques is used to build earth models that integrate the collected information with graphical representations of the subterranean area being modeled. These earth models, however, typically present information in a suboptimal manner that precludes easy and rapid access to data of interest.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.